


An Unusual First Date

by BellyLoveErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Belly Kink, Closet Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Graphic Sex, Labor kink, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Kat Dennings, Pregnant Sex, Public Birth, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day 2021, Water Breaking, birth coaching, birth kink, erotic birth, erotic labor, graphic birth, labor, labor in public, labor intensive, loving relationship, orgasmic birth, overdue baby, secret twin, woman in labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyLoveErotica/pseuds/BellyLoveErotica
Summary: A pregnant woman and a sexy man meet at a coffee shop. Sparks fly, and some seriously hot sex ensues. What follows is a most unusual hookup and first date. Inspired by a much shorter RP I did a while back with a friend on Tumblr, @innerdemonsandlust.Characters are inspired by Chris Evans and Kat Dennings, if you want to know who the librarian/lumbersexual and curvy, flirty, pregnant brunette are based on.HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	An Unusual First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic sex leading to erotic labor and birth. This is a very particular kink, so if the idea of continuing to have sex during labor and birth isn't your cup of tea, this story isn't for you.

The moment I see him, I know that I had to have him, like, in a biblical way. He is gorgeous: dark blonde hair, perfectly trimmed beard and mustache, well-muscled, like he does a lot of strenuous work, even though he was just sitting at a cafe, reading a book. Like a librarian lumberjack. Fuck. Now my panties are soaked.

I don’t normally do this sort of thing, talk to strangers, but I can’t resist myself. It’s like my pregnancy hormones are taking over my brain and driving my pussy. For the last 5 months, since the morning sickness finally ended, I have only gotten more and more horny the bigger my belly has gotten. Now just looking at an advertisement with someone attractive has me creaming my panties. And this is an honest-to-god perfect male specimen.

I get my pumpkin-spiced chai latte and look around the cafe for a seat. Just my luck, I’m 41 weeks pregnant and the cafe is packed, nowhere to sit. Librarian lumberjack is miraculously still sitting on his own in a cozy corner, so I thought it couldn’t hurt to ask. Worse comes to worse, I could sit at a table outside.

“Hi, umm… sorry to bother you… I…” I ask sheepishly, carrying my latte and bag with me. I woke up feeling cute today, so I had decided to do my hair and full makeup, with my favorite 1940s-era red lipstick, my long dark hair pulled back in a saucy, swingy ponytail, wearing a tight-fitting royal blue scoop neck minidress, and seductive, yet somehow comfy knee-high brown leather boots.

He looks up, startled, seeing my belly first, as most people do, then draws his eyes up to meet mine. I couldn’t breathe for a second. His eyes were such a bright blue, they were practically inhuman. His eyebrows raised, an inquisitive smile crossing his face. “Yes?” he asks politely, a little surprised.

“I… um… I just got my chai latte, and realized that there aren’t any free tables at the moment. I noticed you have an empty chair… do you… um… mind if I sit with you?”

“Oh, God - not at all! Of course! Which chair do you prefer? I can move to the other one, if you’d rather not be by the traffic flow.” His voice was like a fine whiskey and rich caramel, all at the same time. I swear to God my knees wobbled.

“No, no… this one’s fine… thank you so much! Gotta be where I can get to the bathroom easily because, well, obviously, super pregnant,” I say, pointing at my heavy round belly. _FUUUUCK! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_ I internally scream at myself.

He laughs, caught off guard, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he looks back at me, his cheeks are actually pink. The sweet boy is blushing! “You don’t say?” he responds, marking his place in his book and putting it down on the table, before leaping up to scoot the chair in for me after I sit. He returns to his own seat, leaning back and making strong eye contact, though he crosses both his arms and legs, as if having trouble controlling his body language. _Heh heh heh!_ I think to myself. _Someone is trying to be a good boy, but you really wish you could ogle my curves. This should be fun!_

I’m sure I’m probably blushing myself by now as I absent-mindedly stroke my round belly, and notice his eyes following my hand, as he subconsciously licks his lips. “Yeah, at this point, with the baby so big, I practically have to pee every 5 minutes,” I say, flushing a brighter red.

“Wow, that’s gotta be super uncomfortable and inconvenient!” he says empathetically, his eyebrows raising in concern.

“The pee thing definitely is, and now that the baby has dropped, it takes me longer to get around now then it did even before. My waddle is so much slower with the baby overdue and riding so low and heavy in my pelvis,” I say, stroking the sides of my belly with both hands now, arching my back subtly to push my boobs and belly a little more forward. _You are such a bad, bad girl!_ an inner voice scolds. “Sorry, I’m apparently in massive TMI mode today!” I say, accidentally giggling aloud.

I watch as his expression makes a journey, his eyes widening slightly, pupils dilating, as he bites, then licks his lips, looking hungry, but realizing he may be revealing too much, works hard to wipe the eager look off of his face. “I-I don’t mind, share whatever you like,” he says, his voice a little huskier than before. Uncrossing his arms, he takes a long sip of his coffee, but I notice his eyes glide from my face, down to my breasts and belly, before snapping back up again.

I try to discipline my face and not react, but my pussy is doing all the thinking now, and she smells prey. “You’re too kind,” I say, leaning a little more forward than necessary to pick up my large mug of latte in both hands, the pumpkin spice chai scent warm and rich. As I lift it to take a drink, I make sure he has a nice low view of my breasts as I surreptitiously squeeze them together slightly with my upper arms, making them look even plumper than they already are, pressed upward by the height of my huge belly. They’ve grown at least three cup sizes during my pregnancy, and feel heavy, firm, and hot.

He sputters a little as he swallows, then puts his mug back down a little too quickly, sloshing a bit of coffee on the table and his jeans. “Oh, shit!” he exclaims, more from surprise and embarrassment than pain. He shoots up out of his seat, dabbing at his leg with a napkin, and I can see just how well those tight navy blue jeans fit his thighs… and just _how_ much he’s been enjoying the view. _He really **is** into me being this huge and pregnant!_ my inner voice shouts.

“God, I’m such a clumsy ass! Sorry to interrupt while you were talking!” he says, glancing up just in time to catch me staring at the clear outline of his rigid cock trapped in his jeans, biting my own lips.

I glance up at him from my seat, knowing this vantage point displays my assets to even better effect for him, smiling slyly as I say, “Do you need any help cleaning that up?”

“Oh, no…I…” he starts to stammer, then registers the ravenous look in my eyes, changing his tune. He takes deep breath, hesitating for a moment, then seems to firm up his resolve. “Uhh… sure… I could use some help… uh… where should we…?” He watches my face carefully, clearly worried he’s misreading the situation.

“Maybe they have a storage room? With… um… cleaning supplies?” I ask, slowly hefting myself out of my seat. Normally, I’d be self-conscious knowing someone was watching me struggle, but suspect he is enjoying just how swollen and gravid my baby has made my belly, how much it has shifted my center of gravity and stretched my clothes tighter than was normally considered decent to wear in public.

We leave our drinks, coats, and his book to hold our table, as I quickly grab my bag, and he scouts ahead for us to find a secluded nook, while I slowly make my way toward him, belly and breasts jiggling as I try to hurry. My heart and swollen pussy flutter with anticipation, as I take his magnificent form in from behind as well, the way his broad shoulders taper to a trim waist, his perfectly cuppable ass and muscular thighs no less impressive from behind, filling out his dark blue blue jeans perfectly.

I catch up with him as he peers into a door he just opened, then turns to me with a smile. “I think this might do,” he says, standing aside for me to peek in. He has indeed located a storage closet which is larger than I would have expected for the space, and not only has some spare chairs stacked against one wall, but also a utility sink a the back, with cleaning agents, paper towels, and other non-food supplies lining the shelves.

“I agree,” I say, already slightly out of breath, rubbing the base of my belly. The exertion of moving more quickly, even over a short distance, has made my muscles twinge slightly with the bulk of my belly hanging so low. I glance back at him, smiling, and he’s no longer worried about being polite and pretending he’s not aroused by my heavily gravid state. Nibbling his lip, he audibly takes a deep breath as he appreciatively watches me caress my lower abdomen. I stroke my hand a little lower between my legs to tease him, sighing, as I watch him bite his lip harder, his nostrils flaring as if he can smell my wetness, my passage eager to be explored. I brush against his powerful yet non-threatening form as I waddle into the small room, surreptitiously brushing his groin as I slip inside. He lets out a small groan of pleasure as I move past him, quickly closing the door and locking it behind us.

Once inside the room with him, door now closed, bare overhead bulb illuminating us, I experience a moment of trepidation, wondering what the hell I’m doing. Then he smiles at me shyly and asks, hand raised slightly, but still not intruding on my space, “May I touch?”

It’s my turn to be shy, my pink tongue flicking out to wet my lips as I gaze up into those clear blue eyes, shielded under lashes unusually thick for a guy, noticing how his mouth is also parted in anticipation. _A gorgeous, intelligent guy with a pregnancy fetish, and polite, too? Just bend me over now, fuuuck!_ , an eager voice says in my mind. What I actually say huskily, stepping forward into _his_ space, breath coming faster, feeling as if my blush rushes straight from my cheeks to my pussy, “I think you know I’d like that.” I press my round belly against his open palm, swaying slightly, rubbing myself against his hand.

“Oh, sweet fucking Christ!” he breathes, and his own cheeks flush. His lips look soft, moist, and inviting, and I can’t wait any more. I don’t want to play games. My body just wants to take what it needs. I put one hand on his hip, wrapping the other around his neck as I simultaneously stand on my tiptoes and pull his face down to mine, tentatively brushing my lips against his own. My pelvis rocks of its own accord, my searingly hot breasts and belly pressing up against his warm, toned belly, my soft curves fitting perfectly against his hard physique. My tongue darts forward and I taste his as he opens his mouth wider, after a moment of surprise, to let me in. I can feel my nipples grow hard, the fabric of my taut dress and straining bra doing nothing to conceal them, intense pinpoints of desire.

“Mmmmmmm…” I moan against his lips as the scent of warm coffee and his spicy beard balm fill my nose with cozy, comforting smells. “God, you smell so gooood,” I murmur against his lips, and he runs his hand gently over the swell of my orb, as his other hand strokes down the length of my back, coming to rest on the crest of my ass. As we begin kissing more deeply, he raises his right leg slightly, pressing his muscular thigh between my legs to brush the heat of my pussy through the thinly stretched fabric of my dress and panties. It takes little encouragement for me to grind my sex against his leg, feeling his own hips rock as he rubs the bulge in his jeans against the underside of my firm belly.

I begin to ride his leg insistently, and he happily complies, adjusting the angle of his thigh to make sure my clit has access. I open my mouth wider and slide my tongue farther into his, kissing him with more urgency, and we moan into each other’s mouths. He strokes my belly firmly, his eyes fluttering open to watch me as we explore each other’s tongues and lips. I gasp as he rubs his thigh against my crotch more roughly, simultaneously kneading my plump ass cheek in his grip, his sounds a hungry growl. I grind against him harder, gasping against his lips as I already feel myself close to coming with lust and exhilaration, “Take your cock out. I want to see it!”

He grunts in assent as he leans back slightly, not wanting to remove his thigh from between my legs, fumbling to unbuckle his pants and shove his jeans and underwear down far enough to release his cock. I reluctantly take a step back, hands eagerly helping him shift his clothing down, as I lick my lips in anticipation. His cock springs so attention, eager to make its introduction, and I can’t help but giggle at the sound he makes when my hand shoots forward with a mind of its own, fingers tracing the engorged scarlet tip, so perfect and bulbous, my other hand following suit and stroking his length. He looks down, breath coming in rasps, as he watches through eyes half-lidded with need as my fingers explore him with fascination. I gasp myself as I feel my pussy throb, literally dripping wet now, as I tug on his thick member, wondering what it will feel like as it presses inside me. As a bead of pre-cum wells up on his tip, I wet my thumb with it, circling slowly but firmly, as I look up to watch this gorgeous creature gasp, rocking his hips, then bite his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

An urgent need fills me and I ask, “Can I taste you?”

“Oh, fuck yes! Please!” he moans, licking his lips once more, and I waddle a couple of steps over to a spare chair against the wall and awkwardly lower myself down to sit, legs spread so my thighs can support my massive belly. I’m too far along to try to kneel on this hard floor, but he clearly doesn’t care as he also strides forward, cock bouncing eagerly, as he waits for me to position him in a way I’ll feel comfortable. I pull him closer, clasping his bare ass-cheek with one hand, and glide my tongue along his moistened head, sliding the other hand down to grasp him firmly at his base. His hips rock greedily, and he groans, “Please! Oh, God… Please!”

It’s my turn to groan, and I look up at him through my thick, dark lashes, and I slide my lips softly to encompass the ridges of his tip, tongue licking gently down his shaft, knowing I have complete control. His scent is musky, warm and male, but also clean and slightly spicy, perhaps a hint of nutmeg or cardamom, and I can’t get enough. I inhale deeply as I bob my head forward, spreading my thighs wider to angle forward over my swollen middle. My breasts are pushed forward with the shift, and he hesitantly reaches forward, brushing a stray hair out of my face, as he traces the scooped neckline of my dress lightly. He’s lost for words, but his eyes ask for him, and I briefly release my grip on his muscular ass to yank the top of my dress down, taking the bra cup with it, and liberate one of my swollen, aching breasts from its confines. As he leans forward over me, I groan around his cock as he tenderly strokes my hair and caresses my full breast, cupping and weighing it in his hand, before he brushes my eager nipple with his thumb, eliciting a few droplets of milk. My breasts had been so sensitive and heavy the last few days that I had assumed my milk would come soon, and here it was, being drawn out by his sensitive touch.

I take him in farther, his taste salty and delicious, pressing my breast against his hand as I begin licking and sucking him ravenously, my desire in overdrive. I can tell he’s trying to restrain himself, but every so often, he thrusts more urgently, uncontrollably, and I feel his cock prod the roof of my mouth, the back of my throat.

I groan and nuzzle my nose into the fragrant, rich musk of his pubic hair, and clutch a handful of ass in each hand, bobbing my head and working my jaw wider, sliding my lips down nearly all the way to his base. I feel him stroke my cheek questioningly, and I look up, his cock still deep in my throat, as he implores, “Please… can I… I really want to… feel your gorgeous pregnant pussy around my cock?!” 

I nod, swirling my tongue around his length one last time, before I slowly slide his cock out of my mouth, gripping it’s ridged girth firmly with my lips all the while. Just before popping the head all the way out, I suck deeply, dipping the tip of my tongue into his weeping opening, and he does groan loudly this time, pelvis thrusting. I think for a second he may be about to cum, but he regains control of himself, holding his hips more steadily, waiting for me to take the lead.

With his help, I heft myself back up out of the chair and tug my panties off, tossing them into my purse, needing as much range of movement as possible. I wrap my arms around him once more, leaning up to for another passionate kiss. Due to the size of my belly, my hips are forced to shift back just to reach him, and I run my fingers through his thick, dark blonde hair as my tongue dances in his mouth, feeling his stiff cock rub against the underside of my swell as I press against him. Emboldened, he tugs the neck of my dress down to expose the other breast, tweaking my nipples in both hands until little droplets of milk begin to appear, and I let out a long, low groan of need as I feel my pussy pulse, sharp desire flashing straight from the pressure of his fingers squeezing my hard nubs, straight down to my bud of desire, and I can feel my juices beginning to stream down my inner leg, I am so moist and ready.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asks, concern tinging his breathy question. “I… I don’t want to hurt you or your baby… I just… Oh, god… you are sooo fucking sexy, and I really just need to… uuuhhhnnnn… feel you!” As he speaks, he clutches my breasts in both his hands, squeezing their full, soft flesh. Before I can answer, he trails his tongue across my cheek and nibbles my ear, kneading my tits more roughly, until rivulets of milk are seeping out of his hands.

“Yes, oh, fuck…” I gasp as he takes more control over my body, feeling my desire roll through me like a tidal wave and he ruts eagerly against my belly. “I need you to… ooooohhh… fuck me so hard!” I groan, and feel his teeth nip my skin unexpectedly, causing me to yip with surprise.

Panting now, he nuzzles his nose into my neck, then hair, before whispering huskily in my ear, “Whatever position you want. I need to feel your pregnant pussy cum all over my cock!” 

I turn, facing the wall, and raise first one knee, then the other, balancing myself on the cushion of the chair I’d been sitting in, spreading my thighs as wide as possible to put my dripping pussy in easy reach, and pull my dress up so it rides high over my belly, my stomach, breasts, and much of my back now fully exposed, as well as my plump ass and pussy. “Fucking hell…” he groans as he cups the ample cheeks of my ass, much like he did with my breasts. I squeal with surprise and pleasure as I feel first one, then two of his fingers from his right hand slip inside me, sliding into my sloppy wet pussy. “Sooo scorching hot and wet!” he murmurs, stroking gently, angling his fingers into a ‘come-hither’ motion, stimulating my gspot intensely. My pussy clenches briefly at the stimulation. Grunting softly, I push myself back onto his fingers, swiveling my hips to take more of his fingers in, adjusting the angle.

“Please!” I beg, looking back over my shoulder at him, whispering hoarsely, “God, I need to feel you fill me up!”

He groans loudly and pulls his fingers out, one hand sliding around to caress my heavy belly, the other holding his rock hard cock as he brushes my entrance with his leaking tip. I support myself with one hand on the back of the chair, trusting that his tight grip on my belly will keep me steady, and, groping down between my legs, hastily slide my fingers between my pussy lips, spreading them wide to open my sex for him, presenting myself. 

I whimper as he gently pushes the thick, glossy head of his cock into my juicy opening, and he hesitates, asking, “Is this okay? Uhhhnnn… we can stop if it hurts…” He is being sweet and considerate, but I can feel his hips shuddering, eager to start pumping his length inside me, and he can’t even suppress his groan of need as he asks how I’m doing.

“Doesn’t hurt… Feels sooo fucking good!” I murmur urgently, angling my hips higher and pushing back slightly. That’s all the permission he needs, and he gasps with pleasure as he slides in, slowly at first, both hands clutching my swollen belly. His thickness feels so incredibly good, already stretching my passage as he presses himself deeper into my wetness and I can’t help but whimper and groan myself. a A guttural growl escapes him hearing my sounds, and his control breaks for a moment, as he thrusts hard, pushing himself all the way in, until his hips slap the back of my round, cushy ass.

I yelp at the sudden fullness, and he pauses again, gently stroking my middle, which has grown tight with the intensity of sensations. “I’m sorry…” he starts to say, but I cut him off, growling myself, rocking forward slightly, then slamming back hard, slapping my ass against his groin once more, as I fuck myself with his thickness.

“Oh my Gooooood!” he gasps loudly, and all worry leaves him as he begins thrusting deeply, rhythmically, filling me over and over again, hitting so deeply inside me as he bottoms out every time, that I can feel my belly swell out slightly with every plunging stroke, the skin of my abdomen becoming firm and tight as my body adjusts to the sudden pounding fullness.

“So goooood! Oh fuck… so goood!” His hands roam all over my hot skin, greedy to feel all of me while he fucks me, groping my now leaking tits, fondling my quivering belly. All I can do is hold brace my hands against the wall as he pleasures me, wet slapping sounds and heavy breathing all that can be heard for a few moments. I look back over my shoulder at him in a haze of pleasure and am so turned on by the look of awe and rapture on his face, as if I am a goddess and this is how he worships me. He notices me watching him and he blushes, then smiles brightly, as he pauses briefly, cock nestled in my soaking wet depths, as he kisses and licks his way up my back, leaning over me.

He shifts my long dark ponytail to one side and pushes himself farther in than I thought possible, stretching me to my limits, as he kisses my shoulder and nibbles my neck. As I turn to try to catch a glimpse of him, he steals a kiss, though the twist is a little awkward for me with my cumbersome size. He chuckles, his smile bright, as he watches my eyes roll with ecstasy as he fills me so much more than I have ever been before. Thicker than my favorite dildo, longer than my baby’s father, I can feel his cock pulsing, buried inside me, growing harder yet. I moan as he shifts the angle of his hips and resumes thrusting, breathy, high-pitched moans escaping me as his fingertips squeeze into the flesh of my hips, plowing me hard and fast. I feel my baby shifting in my belly as the muscles of my thighs, pussy, belly, and arms tighten and tremble in anticipation, my pleasure rising, pussy so juicy his cock is making sloshing wet sounds with every thrust.

His own moans are becoming more feral as he chases his orgasm, and his sounds drive me even more wild, as I whimper uncontrollably, begging for more, “Oh yes, oh god yes! Oh, fuck! More! Oh god… fuuuu….!” I feel a tense clenching sensation deep in my belly and it’s all I can do to remain upright on my knees, back hunching slightly, curling around my huge belly, feeling like I’m about to explode.

“Hey… hey, are you okay?” he asks, slowing a bit.

“Yes! God… fuck! Please don’t stop!” I curl back towards him, inadvertently shifting the angle of my hips, so his cock is putting even more pressure against my cervix, his ridges massaging all the right nerves inside me. 

He grunts, the new angle making my pussy even tighter for him, and he nearly shoots his load right then. It’s only his concern for my well being that’s keeping him from pounding me into oblivion. “It’s just that, I think you’re leaking a little… uuuhhnnn more… than you were before.”

“Keep going… fuuuuuuck!” I say, not caring. I’m so close now, so very close. He leans over, bending closely behind my rounded back, and shifts his hands under the base of my belly, holding it protectively, as he buries his face in my hair and back of my neck, beginning to jackrabbit inside me. I balance myself one-handed against the wall, and can’t help but clasp my other over his muscular arm as he cradles my baby belly, and there’s an endless moment that where I am aware of every sinew in my body poised on the precipice.

As the fat head of his cock pummels my cervix again and again, I feel a bright white light envelop me as we move as one, my tits bouncing and rolling across the mound of my enormous orb, streaming milk, dark hair slipping out of my ponytail and falling across our faces. Our gasps synchronize, his rough and deep, mine high and sharp, when suddenly, I feel something release deep inside as I begin to cum hard, an electric, blinding sensation possessing me as my pussy, thighs, and abdomen begin to convulse uncontrollably. He holds me tightly, bracing his opposite arm against the wall to balance us both as well, as my orgasm pulls him over the edge, as his cock explodes, thrusting hard and wild. His hot thick cum fills me even more, until my pussy is overflowing around his base where he’s welded into me, and still he keeps cumming. He bites my neck, trying to stifle himself from crying out, as I squeal instead, sending me into another cascade of ecstasy, thighs and arms shaking uncontrollably.

It feels like hours, but is probably only minutes as we semi-collapse, leaning together against the wall, my face against his sinewy forearm and the cold, dingy surface of the wall. He buries his face in the nape my neck and hair, his breath hot and ragged, causing goosebumps to rise all over my back, feeling his lean, muscular abs against the bare skin of my lower back through his shirt, which he hadn’t bothered to take off in our haste. We pant together, speechless for a few moments, coming down from our high. He still holds my swollen belly protectively, almost possessively now, and begins to regain his senses a little more quickly, running his lips softly along my cheek, the edge of my jaw, along my neck. He nibbles my ear gently and whispers simply. “Thank you. That was fucking incredible.”

I seem to be having problems remembering English, my body, despite its size, feeling weightless and what I can only describe as fluid and languorous. “Likewise,” I murmur happily, my speech slurring. I feel an aching deep inside, and the aftershock of my orgasm rolls through me again, as my belly and pussy tighten harder. “Oooof…” I huff, surprised that it feels a little uncomfortable this time. I feel tension returning in my lower back as I begin to come back to reality, the pain spreading rapidly, feeling like menstrual cramps in my lower belly.

“You okay?” he asks, pulling away a little, rubbing my belly comfortingly, before he goes back to nuzzling my neck again, still enveloped in the afterglow.

“I’m fine,” I say, taking a deep breath in through my nose and exhaling slowly out through my mouth. “My body is just reminding me how pregnant I am.” I shift my hips a little, trying to lessen the discomfort, as I feel his cock begin to soften slowly inside me. He hasn’t pulled out yet, though, and I am grateful, because despite my mild cramping, it still feels delicious to have him buried deep inside me, so interconnected with this gorgeous stranger.

He leans back again, as I am able to support myself better against the back of the chair, both of his hands gravitating to my swollen orb. I hiss slightly as the cramp deepens, and he begins to massage my lower back like an angel, his hands firm and warm. He works his way down the sides of my belly, then lingers quietly, supporting the base of my belly, as I groan slightly, this time in discomfort. “Oooohhh… oww!” I murmur despite myself. 

His thumbs circle gently on either side of my lower abdomen as he says quietly. “Your belly is pretty hard right now. Harder than it was earlier. Do you think...?”

“I’m fine,” I say, a little snippy, annoyed at my body. “This just happens the last couple of months when I cum… oooff oooohhh… It’s just aftershocks, because my uterus isn’t used to having a passenger when I orgasm.”

Silently, he continues to knead the muscles of my abdomen, working his way up to the top, surprisingly not playing with my breasts, and then back down, as I hunch over. “Damn it! Why isn’t it going away? Hssss!” I ask, sucking in a breath. My belly clenches tighter, and my pussy convulses, pushing his now mostly soft cock out of me, along with a gush of cum and… what I now have to admit… is clearly a lot of amniotic fluid. It sprays out over my favorite boots, his crotch, his jeans down around his ankles, and all over the floor. “Oh, fuck me! This can’t be happening!” I murmur under my breath.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I shouldn’t have… uh… been so rough,” he says, embarrassed again.

“Don’t you dare apologize!” I say, reaching one hand down and putting a finger inside to check myself. Right now, I can’t feel much more than a lot of gooey wetness, with the occasional twinge. But the cramping seems to be subsiding for a moment, and I’m able to breathe regularly again. I stand upright, knowing I must look like a ridiculous mess, my tight dress hiked up over my belly, my tits and ass hanging out. I may as well be naked. At this point, I don’t really care though, as more fluid splashes out of me when I am vertical once more. I cup my hand over my pussy, trying in vain to keep any more from spilling out, but every time I shift slightly, there’s another little spill.

Still, this gorgeous man is more worried about me than himself. He doesn’t swear, doesn’t complain, doesn’t take off. He just grabs some nearby paper towels, making the briefest effort to dab dry his own jeans and underwear, before he yanks them up, tucking his sensitive cock away with a pleasurable hiss, then begins trying to help me clean myself up, gently toweling off my boots and legs, handing me a fluffy white cloth towel so I can hold it over my leaking pussy. He bites his lower lip as he helps dry off my milky tits, unable to stop himself from caressing them longingly as he works, which only makes them leak anew.

“I seem to be gushing out of everywhere,” I say matter-of-factly, not sure if this is a post-coital daze or some form of shock.

“You do,” he agrees, and surprises me by wrapping one arm around my lower back and leaning down, taking one swollen, dripping nipple into his mouth, as he fondles the other. At first, I only feel his tongue lightly, but as he tastes my rich, sweet colostrum, he wraps his lips more firmly around my nipple and areola and begins to suck eagerly, in earnest. The greedy snuffling, suckling sounds are interspersed with deep, masculine groans, and I find my pussy pulsing with arousal again. His fingers press into the taut flesh of my breasts, so full of milk for my baby, who has decided today will be the day to arrive.

“Oh, God…” I murmur, unable to say much else, as I continue to hold the towel absent-mindedly over my pussy, while I run my fingers through his hair, tugging more roughly as he drinks hungrily, unable to control himself any longer. The pain in my belly returns, intensifying, as I feel the weight of my baby sitting heavier in my pelvis, now that the cushion of the bag of waters has popped. Even that ache feels pleasurable as he continues to suckle, moving his mouth to the other breast, seemingly eager to give them both attention. He breathes in the sweaty, milky skin of my breast deeply, and I feel a deep connection with this man, who only a half hour ago was a stranger to me, now proving to be the most attentive, passionate lover I have ever had.

“Mmmmfff… ooohhh…” I groan as pleasure mingles with the intensifying cramping, feeling my belly begin to compress itself into a tighter ball. I shift my feet, feeling tightness in my hips, realizing the baby is sitting very low now, pressing more firmly, widening my hips little by little. A little voice in the back of my mind says that the baby has engaged in my pelvis, and that we really should get moving, but his mouth just feels so good, and I don’t want him to stop. I tug roughly at his hair, arching my back with pleasure, rubbing his torso with my belly, presenting my breasts to him eagerly. He hisses and bites my nipple gently, sucking hard, and I can feel his cock becoming erect in his damp pants again. I can also feel the contraction wrap around my lower back, radiating down my inner thighs, as my belly clenches, lifting ever-so-slightly, before shifting forward, pressing into him harder, as my body begins trying to shift the baby lower towards my canal.

“Ahhh mmmmmm!” I moan, clutching his face more tightly to my breast. He clasps me to him firmly, but strokes his hand down my belly, feeling the contraction take hold more quickly this time. He releases my nipple with a gasp, milk trickling down his chin into his beard, and looks me deeply in the eyes, his own dazed and full of lust.

“What do you want to do?” he asks softly pulling me close, sliding his hand down to clamp the soaked towel over my pussy for me, so I can take a break, his other hand lazily tracing circles on the side of my belly. I reach both my arms up around his neck, gazing into his sky blue eyes, so tender and perfect, leaning on him lightly for support, as I sway my hips side to side to help with the increasing surge.

“I’d really … love to ride your cock again, uuhhhhn… or maybe for you to put that talented mouth of yours to work … on… oooohhh… my pussy, but baby seems to have… hooo other ideas,” I gasp, taking another deep breath in through my nose, blowing it out through my mouth. I lean my head against his shoulders, finding it hard to try to keep speaking, as I sway my hips more impatiently.

He laughs, pressing a kiss into my hair, and says, “Whatever you like, darling, seriously. You want me to go down on you, I will. You want me to play with your pussy, I will. You want me to start fucking you again, I’m more than happy to. I’m yours to command, although I suspect we’ll likely be discovered soon. Kinda surprised we haven’t been already.”

I chuckle a little too, despite the pain, pressing my face into his chest. “Yeah, hooooo, neither of us have… been… terribly… quuuuiiiiieeeet!” The last comes out with a strained grunt, as my knees and hips begin to buckle with the intensity of the pain. Though surprised, he takes the sudden shift in my weight in stride, quickly wrapping his arms under mine to support me better with his brawny arms. He strokes my back as he holds me, leaning forward so I can squat slightly while swaying my hips. “Ooooohhhh… fuck! Ooooohh… FUCK!” I gasp, feeling like I’m having trouble drawing in air.

“Let’s breathe together now, okay, low and slow, all right?” he murmurs, near my ear. “Hoooooo… inhale… hooooo… in again… keep your mouth in an ‘O’ shape, and your sounds low. It will help you keep from tensing up.” I follow his instructions, and our breaths intertwine again, becoming a soothing rhythm, relieving my growing panic.

When the contraction finally passes, I stand upright again, more fluid trickling out. I realize that in his haste to catch me, he dropped the towel by accident, and our shoes were now spattered again. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry!” He says, using the damp cloth to mop up what he could, before realizing that particular towel was shot, tossing it into the trash and grabbing a new one.

As I clutch the fresh towel over my pussy, I feel a waive of emotion pass over me. “Don’t be sorry,” I say softly, standing before him, feet planted wide, swaying my hips, my other hand resting protectively across the top of my belly, which was finally softening a little, relaxing back into its low-hanging, heavy round shape. I’m horribly embarrassed, but my voice catches slightly. “You’re the kindest, most incredible man I’ve ever met!”

He steps closer to me once more, placing a hand on either cheek, his eyes a little misty, too, and kisses me tenderly, then murmurs, forehead pressed against mine, our noses rubbing together softly, “You’re pretty amazing yourself, gorgeous. How are you feeling? Do you think you can walk?” 

My heart skips a beat before I say, a little more loudly, “I think so. We should probably get out of here while I’m still mobile.” Returning his kiss softly, I nuzzle my nose against his as well, before attempting to slip my breasts back into my bra, pulling the top of my dress up to cover my chest and tugging it awkwardly down over my even lower hanging belly. It was still damp and stretched in places, but at a glance, people might not notice. If they really looked at me, I looked like a hot mess, but we just needed to get the rest of our stuff and get out of here quickly.

As I tried to recompose myself, always holding the towel in place to prevent further spillage, he attempted to put the room and himself back to rights as quickly as possible, ultimately giving up. Undershirt tucked back in, he left his outer shirt open and more casual, hoping to cover some of the dampness of his pants. “Here, let me fix that for you,” he says, quickly and unselfconsciously taking out the rubber band from my now very messy hair and gently running his fingers through the dark brown waves, before efficiently gathering it back into a passable ponytail once more. His dextrous fingers and no-nonsense competence have me biting my lip with lust again, but I restrain myself from acting on my impulses and just flash him a thankful grin. “Younger sister,” he says by way of explanation. “We had a single mom and I sometimes had to help get Lily ready in the morning for school.”

I shook my head, impressed, but realized before we could leave the little room. “Oh, shit… how am I gonna keep this towel in place? I can put my panties back on over it, but they won’t support it very well.” With my spare hand, I fish out my wadded up panties which I’d hurriedly stowed earlier, waddling over to the chair to try to put them back on. “It will look weird if I just keep my hand over my crotch.”

He whipped his belt off before he drops to his knees in front of me, putting the leather strap in his mouth before I hand him my panties and he lifts first one leg, then the other, sliding them back on, up to my thighs. Another thrill of arousal shoots straight to my pussy, and I feel myself moisten, this time not from birthing fluids. _What is **wrong** with me?!_ I think, standing up gingerly with his assistance.

One of his eyebrows raises dramatically as he notices what must be a lecherous look on my face, but he doesn’t comment, just wraps his belt around my waist, slinging it at a high angle. He can just barely pass the ends of the towel through the front and back, cinching it tightly, able to buckle the belt only on the very last hole. I wince at the tug, the leather biting into the base of my belly and across the top of my hips uncomfortably, but it would have to do. We exited the supply closet as nonchalantly as we could, heading back towards our table, catching a dirty look from another guy with a laptop standing nearby, clearly wanting our space.

“So sorry,” I say, turning on the charm. “I wasn’t feeling well, and my husband came to help me. Pregnancy stuff, you know? But we’re headed out, so you can have the table.”

He blushed, embarrassed, as he seemed just now to notice how massively round I was, and how uncomfortable I looked. “Oh, shit… sorry! Uh… You just grab your stuff, and I’ll bus everything else.”

“Thanks, man! We appreciate it,” my sexy friend says, smiling at him widely, and clapping him on the back, before grabbing the book he’d left on the table, shoving it into his rugged brown leather backpack, tossing it over one shoulder, as he takes my bag over the other.

“Come on, honey,” he says, leaning down and kissing me affectionately in front of the laptop guy. “Let’s get you home and get those feet propped up.”

A look of vague confusion flashes over my face before I play along. “That sounds nice, honey. You can make me a cup of mint tea.” I say, waddling away from the embarrassed stranger, my lover close behind me.

The cafe has only grown more crowded, and not everyone is as considerate as laptop guy. My baby feels like a cannonball in my pelvis, growing more uncomfortable with each wide, hobbling step. At first, I try to maintain my composure, starting and stopping as we weave between tables and clueless hipsters who are unaware of their surroundings as they prattle on to each other or on the phone, but I feel myself growing nauseous and claustrophobic. As my back and lower belly begin to spasm once more, my irritation grows to the point of breaking. “Extremely pregnant lady coming through!” I bellow. “Get out of my way, you pretentious assholes!” I hear a stifled laugh directly behind me as the group before me scatters, astonished faces leaving a wide gap before us. Just in time, too, as the contraction begins to ramp up quickly, making it even harder to walk. I forced myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, feeling my nausea rise, as my lover leans forward to open the door for me, feeling a gentle hand protectively supporting my lower back.

I pause, grabbing the doorway, feeling myself go pale, as the cramping becomes almost too intense to bear. His hand quickly slips around my waist and up under my arm, helping to hold me up. After two more staggering steps, I mumble, “Ohhhh… I feel like I’m gonna be sick!” He angles me toward a nearby trashcan a few feet outside the door, just in time for me to abruptly toss up my latte and earlier lunch as my belly clenches forcefully, wringing me out. I had heard that some women threw up during labor once they hit the transitional phase, but I had no idea how painful the contractions would be, or how intense the puking. I grab both sides of the trash can for dear life, my whole body feeling like it is lunging forward and down at the same time, as I hit the transitional phase hard.

My mind goes blank, my only awareness the intense sensations taking over my body. As the contraction clenches the muscles of my uterus with an iron grip, my whole body convulses forward, the contents of my stomach and lungs expelled violently. I try to draw breath once more, only to feel the surge double-down, a ragged groan ending abruptly as the last of the air evacuates my lungs. I can feel more fluids trickle down my inner thighs with the force of the contraction, the towel already drenched, and hope I didn’t just pee myself as well in front of this beautiful man. Once my heaving has finally subsided, he helps me over to a nearby bench, cleans off my mouth off with his sleeve, and brushes the tears off my cheeks. Gently wiping away the mascara smudged under my eyes, he sits down beside to me, wrapping me in his strong arms as he kisses me on the forehead. 

“Do… do you have a car?” he asks calmly, brows knitting with concern. “I rode my bike here. And we clearly need to get you to a hospital.” 

“Fuck… I’m so sorry,” I say, my throat a little raw, burping slightly. For a mortified second, I’m afraid I’m about to throw up again right in front of him, but the feeling finally passes as my belly softens. “That…was disgusting. Just… go ahead and order me a ride. I can have a driver take me to the hospital. You’ve been so kind, but it’s only gonna get more gross from here.”

“No way!” he says, shaking his head firmly. “I’m not leaving you in anyone else’s hands. This is at least halfway my fault after all. I’m taking care of you myself… unless…” he looks vaguely horrified, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him before. “Do you have… a spouse, or a birthing partner I should call?”

I shake my head gloomily, rubbing the sides of my belly distractedly with both hands. “Nope, just me and the wee one. Baby daddy took off when I told him I was pregnant. It’s just been me and my collection of vibrators for several months now. Mind you, they’re very good vibrators, in an array of shapes and sizes,” I joke dolefully, feeling a little more like myself, “but yours is the first warm human cock I’ve been able to enjoy since I got knocked up.”

His face travels quite a journey as he processes all that information, starting with something like shame and ending in a bemused grin. “That’s good!” he says awkwardly, followed immediately by, “Shit, not good… but you know what I mean!”

“I do,” I say, rifling through my jumbled purse for my keys. Finally finding them, I hand them over, smiling wryly. “It’s a green Honda hatchback, a couple rows down. Has a sticker on the rear window that says, ‘My other car is a broom.’”

He literally laughs out loud, saying, “I’ll be back! Hold tight!” as he sets our bags next to me and jogs off to the car. I lean back slightly against the back of the bench, angling my pelvis foreward to alleviate some of the pressure on my tailbone, spreading my knees wide, as I sway my thighs to try to ward off the cramping that is already building again. I rock my belly impatiently side to side, biting my lip to try to keep from crying out, knowing I must be a sight to behold. I’m beginning to rock my pelvis as the cramping sharply, tossing my head back over the bench, gripping the seat tensely, as he pulls up with a squeal of tires, hopping up and throwing the passenger seat wide, ratcheting the seat as far back as it will go, trying to make more room for me. Running over, he grabs the bags, tossing them hurriedly in the hatch, before hurrying back to my side. He squats down in front of me, eyes anxious, but still says teasingly, “You, know, when you wave your legs around like that, I can see your panties. It’s kinda hot. I think you might be flirting with me.”

I laugh uncomfortably, despite myself, rasping out, “I am, … hoooo… didn’t you k-know? T-throwing myself into active laaaabor in public is my …. uuhhhhhnnnn… go-to pickup moooOOOVE!” I buck my hips up, the wind knocked out of me once more with the force of my contraction, as I groan loudly, unable to stop myself. I’m sure the patrons inside are watching all this through the window in horror, but I just don’t give a shit anymore. My body is very quickly taking over complete control.

He laughs, too, despite himself, and runs his fingers through my hair, massaging the base of my scalp, as he rubs my lower belly with his other steady hand. No words of judgement, not trying to rush me, just being with me in the moment and helping me ride it out. He starts breathing in a rhythmic, measured pattern that helps me calm myself and regain a little control. “Hoooooo hmmmm hooooo hmmmm, that’s a good girl, hooooo…” 

I match his pace for a few more moments with the occasional grunt and groan tossed in, until the surge passes, then he wraps both arms around my back, bracing his legs wide, as he slowly lifts, assisting me to a standing position. I am very grateful he’s in such good shape, because I don’t think I’d be able to hoist myself back up or walk without his capable support. I’d just remain rooted here, wailing and grunting, until I push my baby out on the bench in front of a coffee shop.

I stagger over to the car with his help, as he lowers me carefully into the passenger seat, unbuckling his belt from around my waist, I feel immediately more comfortable, but also more pressure in my pelvis as the baby slips a little lower, its descent no longer hindered by the tight belly support. I bite my lower lip, breathing through my nose, not wanting to worry him, as he buckles my seatbelt across my belly.

“Is this okay?” he asks, testing the belt, and I nod a distracted ‘yes’, before he shuts the door and races around the car, hopping into the driver’s seat and taking off from the parking lot so quickly that he peels out a little. 

With one hand clutching the towel at my pussy, and the other locked in a death-grip on the ‘oh-shit’ handle over my side door, I tersely give directions to the birth center I’d chosen for delivery, and he plugs the location into my phone, hooking it into the dash mount to direct him. I notice, as he does, that the app says it’s 45 minutes away in traffic. Of course I would have to go into labor close to rush hour, wouldn’t I?!

Still, this man who I only met within the last hour and a half maintains his composure, keeping his worry and frustration with traffic to himself, as we wait through light after light with stop and go traffic. “Uuuuhhhnnnn… here comes another one! Fuuuck!” I say, hunching over as the surge takes hold. This one feels different, even more intense than the last, and I begin to really worry we won’t make it. “UUhhhnnn… uuhhnn huuh … hooo-ooooohh!” I huff, rocking slightly, my toes and fingers curling, my thighs and groin locking up with tension.

“What’s going on?” he asks with worry, glancing at my face, noticing my change in posture, and then glancing frantically back at the traffic in front of us. “Talk to me, sweetie! What are you feeling?!”

“Preeessssuuuuure!” I groan. “Sooooo much…nnnnnnggg ppppreeeSSSSUUURE!” I close my eyes tightly, all my energy focused inwards, feeling my baby force its way into the top of my canal.

“Do you… do you feel like you need to push?” he asks, glancing back over at me, reaching down to rob my belly. “Oh, god. That’s rock hard!” he murmurs, unable to take his eyes away from my laboring body for a few moments, before glancing around frantically for a way off this route.

“Y-yyeaaahh… feeling the… urge… ooOOOOOHH! NNNGGG!” the baby rams lower, blinding pain filling my canal as my cervix gives way to the force, the top of the baby’s head stretching it fully.

“If you can… don’t push… try to hold off…” he says distractedly, frantically typing into the gps app.

“NNNGGG! Hhuh huuhnn NNNNGGGG! IT’S SO LOOOOWWW!” grabbing the ‘oh shit’ handle as I pull myself up slightly off the seat, finding it uncomfortable to sit upright as my passage is forced wider, making way for the baby to descend. “UUHHHH huh huh HHUUUUUHHHNNN!” I groan loudly in pain.

“Can you… umm… reach down into your panties to check yourself?” he asks, checking his mirrors as he edges into the right lane, heading for the off-ramp. “Can you tell how close?”

I follow his instructions, doing my best to huff through the pain and not push, but every once in a while, my body takes over. “Fwooo fwooo fwooo … I… can’t feel … uuuhhhnnn … anything yyyyyet, b-but fwooo fwooo fwoooooo… I don’t have a good aaangle. FWOOOO FWOOO HUH UHHNN! Ohhhhhh! LOOOOWWWER… I can feel… it moving… d-doooooown, even… HHUUUHHHNNNNGGG!… even if I can’t t-toooouch the head yet. OoooOOOOOOHHHH!” All of my muscles are clenching tightly as I try to ride the contraction out, knees spread as wide as I can manage in the car, belly, hip and back muscles straining, one hand with an steel grip on my seatbelt where it crosses my chest, my other still pulling me slightly up towards the handle on the interior ceiling of the car.

As my contraction crests, he pulls off the main thoroughfare, driving down an out of the way road, pulling into an empty public camping area. “UUUHHNNFF FWOOO FWOOO UUHHNNNFFF! Whaa-aaa-aat are you do-ooo-iinngg… HHHUUH HOOOOOOO!” I scream, unable to stay focused for long. I can feel my body shaking with adrenaline, as my womb works hard to open the way, while I fight a losing battle to keep my baby in.

My lover says, coming around to the passenger side and opening the door, “It’s okay, darling… it’s okay. I just needed to pull into a secluded place to check you, okay?” He brushes my hot, flushed cheek with his hand, kissing me lightly on the forehead again as he unbuckles my seatbelt, tipping the passenger seat back to help me recline more, gently guiding my outer knee to hike over his shoulder. “If you can, try to clasp the underside of your other thigh with your free hand, and pull yourself wider open for me, okay? I want to try see if I can feel how far you’re dilated. Is that okay?”

I nod with a whimper, but as soon as both my legs are back, opening my pelvis, I feel the uncontrollable urge to push. “UUHHHHHNN! GUUUUH! RRRNNNNGGG!” Before he can even get my panties and sopping wet towel out of them, I’ve pulled myself up to curl around my rigid belly, face bright red, pushing with all my might. I can’t think about anything else right now except the intense feeling of how widely I’m being stretched deep inside, and how strongly my uterus is trying to wring this baby out of me.

He bites his lip as he watches me bear down, knowing the race to the birthing center is a losing battle. There’s no use making me more tense by telling me to go against my natural urge. “Good girl!” he encourages. “That’s it! Push for me! Once this contraction ends, I’ll get these panties off you and we’ll give you a good check, okay?”

I nod, feeling relief flow through me as he finally gives me permission to push. It feels so good to stop fighting my body and just follow what it wants to do. “Ooookay… OOOOOOHHHKAY!” I groan, more to me than to him, I bear down again, feeling my pussy bob as my pelvis rocks upward, struggling with the effort. He massages the base of my belly and inner thighs as I try to maintain the deep push, finally gasping for air as the contraction releases.

“You’re doing so well, darling!” he says, bending forward to kiss me gently on the lips. “Now let’s get these soggy drawers off of you.”

I laugh despite the situation and pant, “Huh hoo fooo… Those are straight up ruined. Hoo huuh hooo… You may as well just rip them off!” I wince as I lift my hips off the seat, my belly still feeling harder and tighter than before, despite the contraction releasing. I suspect, from here on out, there will just be a thrum of constant pain in my abdomen until I push the baby all the way out, which will only get worse as the contractions get stronger.

He smiles as I laugh, relieved that I seem to be relaxing. He raises his eyebrows conspiratorially in a silly Groucho Marx gesture, saying, in a horrible impersonation of the character, “Don’t mind if I do!” and theatrically takes a hold of my panties and rips them at the weakest point, whipping them, and the soiled towel off, tossing them into a nearby trashcan. I laugh so hard that I spurt a little amniotic fluid out on him again, setting off another wave of belly spasms. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry! OOOohhh! Huh huh… d-don’t make me… laugh this baby out right here!”

He is clearly doing a bad job at trying to keep a straight face, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Clearly, he has become accustomed to my body’s disgusting fluid expulsion, and doesn’t seem upset about his clothes. “Might just be safer if I take these off while I’m checking you,” he says, mock-sexily unbuttoning his pants and dropping his jeans and boxer briefs to his ankles before kicking them to the side. That by itself was hilarious, but I was torn between laughing at the absurdity of him standing before me in only a tshirt, overshirt, socks and hiking boots, and finding myself, against all odds, becoming aroused again at the reveal that his cock is rock hard yet again, clearly not minding the situation at all. As I feel the contraction begin to roll through my belly once more, my groans are interspersed with giggles, as I manage to say, “Huhhhn huuh …Yooouuu… miiissssed something, …ooooohhhmmf uuhhnnn…”

I hike my dress up over my belly, peering down at it, still not able to see past my massive orb, entranced by its rolling undulations as nature takes its course. Now that I’m calmer, I’m able to roll with the surges better, and begin to think about the sensations not so much as painful (though they very much are), but as my body blooming, opening, to bring my baby forth into the world. I don’t have the energy to hold my legs up at the moment, so they just sprawl akimbo, still wearing my sexy boots despite everything, my pussy exposed to the whole campsite, so I just rub soothing circles around the sides and base of my belly, occasionally stroking down around my inner thighs, providing temporary relief to my straining muscles.

My lover licks his lips, mesmerized by my casually exposed, laboring belly and pussy for a few seconds, before his smile widens again, and he jokes, coyly pulling his overshirt off of one shoulder faux-seductively. “Oh, this old thing?” he asks, before doing a ridiculous faux Magic Mike dance, shimmying the overshirt off. 

“Oh, yeah! Take it aaall oooff! Whoooo-ooohhh-OOOHHHHH!” I cheer his strip-tease on, my mock whooping turning into a grunting, deep push, as I grip the heavy base of my belly.

He tosses his t-shirt aside, too, then hurries over and kneels down beside me on the grass, massaging the increasingly swollen, flushed area around my pussy. As I pause to take a breath, I glance up at him again, all but completely nude, and feel a pulse of excitement radiate from my clit, warming my whole pussy. He notices the change in my tone, smiling flirtatiously at me before beginning to stroke the dripping lips of my pussy, watching me gasp and writhe, pinned in place by my huge belly. He caresses my clit with his left thumb gently, then more firmly, before finally sliding two dextrous fingers inside me, teasingly rimming my opening first, before gliding in further.

Despite the situation, I find my body beginning to interpret the whole situation more pleasurably and I rock my hips forward into his touch wantonly, even as I push. “Ahhhh… that feeels… goooood!” I murmur, pulling my legs back as wide as possible in the given confines. “OooooohhhOOOOHHHHHH!” I groan, my canal beginning to slicken and open more easily, making way for the baby as I roll my hips with desire.

He licks his lips, panting softly himself, as he studies my face, a fluid mix of pleasure and pain, as I gaze intently at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question, as he explores deeper inside me, seeking my cervix. After a few moments, he begins spreading his fingers a little wider through the length of my passage, stretching me, then undulating them, stroking my walls, purposely stimulating me, as he watches me arch my belly and pussy towards him, tossing my head back, as the sensual movements turn me on even more. As I groan, gasp, and occasionally push, he says, “You’re definitely already dilated sweetheart, but I think you knew that already. I really don’t think we can make it to the birthing center, but we’ve got this place all to ourselves, so I think we should just enjoy it.”

I tense briefly, a tiny shard of panic hitting my gut, but that’s quickly erased when he pushes a third finger inside me, slowly spreading and twisting them, as he still plays with my clit and stretches out the outer lips of my pussy with the other hand. I feel myself spreading easily, relaxing and opening for him, a fine sheen of sweat dripping between my breasts and rolling down the side of my belly. I’m in the heat of grunting and bucking my hips with a push, when leans forward unexpectedly and licks my clit, then suckles it like he had my nipples earlier, preparing my passage for the baby in the most pleasurable way possible. “OHHHH SHIIIT!” I wail, tossing my head back again as I push down hard on a wave of pleasure. “Ooohh… OOOOHHH!”

His breath hot against my nub, he coaches, “That’s it! That’s my girl! Let’s open you up soooo wide so we can bring this baby on out!” 

“Pleaaaase… HUUUHHHNNN! Oooohhh fuuuck… I’m too sensitive… it’s tooo hhhuuuuuuuuhhhnnnnn muuuuuch!” I whimper loudly.

He pops his head up to watch my face as he pushes his fingers back inside me farther, his face a hungry, wolfish grin. Mockingly, he asks, “Oh, no! Is this too much? Should I stop?” Fondle… suckle… stroke… repeat.

“Don’t you… DAAAARRREEE!” I bellow, arching my belly almost all the way up towards him, my eyes rolling back and fluttering briefly with the intensity of the pleasure as I push. Finally, my contraction slowly releases, and I sag back into the car seat, panting and out of breath. He gives my pussy one last lick before extracting his fingers, dripping wet with my arousal and birthing fluids, and popping them into his mouth, hungrily cleaning them off.

“That was fucking amazing, sweetheart! I could feel how powerful your contractions were from the inside, and felt the baby beginning to move through your cervix, opening you up! How are you feeling now?”

“Fuck… so good. I never thought checking my dilation could be so erotic,” I chuckle. “But if I’m going to open more to bring the baby down, I think I need to get out of this car. I’m feeling cramped and a little claustrophobic. Would probably be good for me to walk around and stretch out a little.”

“Of course… sounds like a great idea!” he says cheerfully, helping me to sit back up before easing me slowly out of the car. I can feel rivulets of fluid running down my inner thighs, but at this point, everything is turning me on, and he clearly doesn’t care how messy we were getting. The weight of the baby hangs low in the cradle of my hips, forcing my pelvis to sit a little wider once I was fully back up on my feet. “I should actually have an emergency go bag in the back hatch. Do you mind grabbing it? There’s a big soft blanket, some pillows, a receiving blanket, and a very basic birthing kit, with little clamps and scissors, as well as a change of clothes, among other things.”

“Jesus, you came prepared!”

“I’m so overdue, I had to anticipate I might go into labor someplace really inconvenient. At least I have you here with me, to help make this special.” He smiles proudly as he grabs the bag, spreading the blanket out over a fairly flat patch of grass, tossing out pillows, and then threw a sheet over a nearby picnic table in case we need to use it, his cock humorously bobbing the whole while. I waddle stolidly around the clearing, pressing both hands into my lower back, causing my belly to protrude even farther.

“I guess I may as well take off my clothes, too,” I say, beginning to pull my dress, now probably stretched beyond ruin, over my head, but manage to get it stuck over my head awkwardly, my hands up in the air. My gravid, low-hanging belly sways prominently as I struggle, my breasts squished uncomfortably in my bra.

“Shit! Let me help!” he laughs, trotting over and rescuing me from my once gorgeous, tight dress. He tosses that over by his clothes, then cups his hands around my lacy bra, reveling in how my massive, milky breasts overfill it, squeezing and playing with them through the fabric to taunt me. My pussy tingles again with each tug and grope, and I grow impatient with his teasing.

“Could you just get this damn thing off me, please? My tits are getting really full with my milk coming in, and it’s getting uncomfortable.” He smirks boyishly as he opens the front clasp and strips that off me as well, tossing the damp lingerie over into the growing pile.

“That better, darling?” he asks.

“Much,” I say as I take a step closer to him, pressing my heavy belly against his toned abs, rubbing my my firmness against his cock. It was his turn to groan, and he reaches down to take my face in his hands and tilt me towards him for a passionate kiss. I take advantage of the closeness to wrap my hands around him, grabbing handfuls of his firm ass and massaging them roughly. We both feel as my belly clenches and hardens again, the sensation very different this time than the very painful transition contractions when I’d been so tense and scared at the coffee house. An almost sacred sensation begins to flow through me, an intense energy, suffusing every fiber of my body.

“Oh, here comes another … uhhnnn … oooone,” I groan, maintaining my grip on his ass, grunting as this one takes hold quickly. I try to sway my hips and remain standing as the pain quickens, but the intensity takes me off guard and I feel my knees and hips begin to buckle.

“Do you want to stand, or squat?” he asks, sliding his hands under my arms and behind my back as I start to dip.

“S-squat… aaaAAAAAHHHH!” I gasp, as the surge drops me down into an intense crouch, still clinging to his firm ass, belly low between my thighs, as I rock back and forth just balanced on the balls of my feet, still wearing my boots. My shoulders and back hunch forward as my head is thrown back, wave after wave of contraction clenching hard from the top of my belly, working the baby down, my belly looking more like a torpedo, before it visibly contracts again, as the pressure in my hips begins to grow. He stands over me, hands holding me firmly around my upper back, as he says, “That’s so good, darling. You’re doing so well! Just picture yourself opening up, each surge spreading you wider and bringing the baby down, getting you ready to push them out!”

“Uuuhhh… UUUHH… OOOOooohh! Hoooo-hoooo-oooo! Open… open…ooooopen!” I begin to chant between cries of pleasurable pain. As the sensation begins to peak, I look up at him from that deeply tilted angle, opening my mouth wide, feeling myself stretching inside, the baby’s head at the crest of my canal. Through the waves of sound and pressure, I register his lusty, heavy-lidded gaze, realizing my head is just below his extremely erect cock and balls. I really want to take his balls in my mouth, but don’t trust the rapidly changing responses from my body.

Instead, I decide to lean forward, wrapping my forearms around the back of his thighs so I can squeeze his ass tightly, partially spreading his perfect cheeks, as I begin to press my face into his groin, rubbing my forehead over the base of his cock and his balls, my cheeks nuzzling into his thighs, as I sigh and blow roughly through my lips. I can feel his glutes tighten as I stimulate him while working through the contraction, and though I can tell he’s trying not to, he begins moaning along with me as well, our voices intermingling in the fresh forest air. “Oooohhh… fuuuck! OOOOOooohhh… OOOOOOpen for me baby, yeeeeesss… ooooOOOOOHHH!” he moans along with me, as I begin to make rough blowing sounds through my lips, surge cresting, as I effectively motorboat his balls and base of his cock.

“FWOOOO uhhhFYYOOOO… uuuhh UUUHHHNN pheewwww pheeeOOOOHHH!” I cry, encouraged by his sounds, aiding me in opening more quickly inside. He shifts his feet a little wider, trying to balance our weight better, but I realize he is also fighting desperately not to start rutting the base of his cock against my face. Every so often, I hear him grunt deeply and give in, rocking back and forth firmly against my cheek or fluttering lips, and if spurs me on in turn, pushing when the urge takes me, grunting and rocking my hips, balanced on the balls of my feel, as we take pleasure in just clinging to each other, voices intertwined, bodies tensing and straining together. As the surge wains, I become aware of dampness on my face, and as I rock back onto my heals, I lick my cheek, and realize that pre-cum has drizzled copiously down his cock and we have smeared it all over the side of my face as we moved together. I laugh, surprised, and grin up at him, licking his balls and up his cock before allowing him to help me stand.

“Don’t laugh at me!” he whines. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life!” His cock is angrily rigid and twitching, a vivid scarlet hue, pearly fluid streaming out of the top. I can’t resist running my fingers along the tip, rubbing his juices all over the sensitive head. “Aaaahhh… ffuuuUUUCK!” he groans, flinching with pleasure as he pulls me closer to him. I sway from foot to foot, trying to stay in constant motion, burying his face into my hair as he ruts into the curve of my hand.

“Sounds like you need some relief, too,” I say, panting, gripping his cock more tightly in my hand as his hips buck in surprise.

“I’m here for you, darling… you and the… uuhhnnn… baby! This isn’t about what my cock wants!” he whimpers, but every movement of his body is telling a different story.

“M-maybe you can check me to see… hoooo… how low the baby… uhhnn… is, and we can fool around until it comes down farther?” I ask, groping his ass and cock hungrily with my eager hands. The pressure is getting more intense now, but being with him, here, completely naked and alone, just the two of us birthing together has me in such an intense state of arousal that I still want to have his cock inside me again while I was still able.

I lean into him, hiking one leg up on the seat of the picnic table next to us, and nuzzle my face into the spicy musk of his chest hair, allowing the hand not stroking his cock to explore the rest of his muscular belly, chest, and and biceps, which I hadn’t been able to do before with his clothes on. “Fuuuuck, you smell soooo gooood!” I mutter, as I feel his fingers slide up inside me again. He’s quicker this time, eager to thrust his cock into me instead, but still takes the time to stroke my pressure points, making even a quick check of the baby’s position extremely pleasurable.

“It’s just barely peeking through the top of your canal, sweetheart, but I think there’s still a little bit of cervix holding it back. If we can move that little bit out of the way, the baby will probably come down really fast,” he says, extracting his fingers and licking the juices eagerly.

“I think I know a way we can make that happen,” I say, pulling back a little and smiling up into his face.

“Yeah, what you got in mind?” he grins, caressing my belly affectionately.

“Why don’t I lie down on my side on the blanket, supported by pillows, and you can lay behind me and slide your cock inside me? Maybe that extra counter-pressure inside will help that cervical lip? That’s supposed to be a good birthing position anyway,” I suggest, stroking his chest as I gaze up at him.

“It’s worth a try,” he says saucily, guiding me to lean against the picnic table, hips thrust out behind me to help alleviate the weight, while he rushes to set everything up before the next one starts. After a few seconds, he kneels down on the blanket behind the space he’s prepared for us, watching me waddle over to him, hips sitting so wide, both hands holding up my heavy belly for support.

He licks his lips in anticipation, then helps lower me down onto the blanket, kissing me deeply, lovingly, before I face the opposite direction and raise one leg, gripping my inner thigh to hold myself open for him. “Everything okay, darling?” he asks. “Are you ready for me?”

I tilt my head back so I can kiss him, but I feel another contraction starting already. “Quickly… push in… they’re so close together!”

He slides one arm underneath me, cradling me into the pillows, sliding his fingers between my legs to stroke my wet folds, caressing them before prodding my opening with his cock. I feel his the length of him spreading my plump ass cheeks apart as he adjusts his angle, and a gasp of desire escapes me, even as my belly begins to harden. He feels the tension of my body increasing, and I hear his own sharp intake of breath as he plunges into me, pressing his body close behind me, his thrust harder than I expected. 

“UUUHHNNN, fuuuuck!” I moan, loving the sudden feel of increased fullness. He runs his fingers around the lips of my opening, stretching me a little wider to fit more of himself in, my pussy tighter at this angle, which only increases with the contraction. “Huh uh huh, more, please, more!” I beg, panting, grinding my ass against his lower abs, my excitement growing as the contraction takes over just as he starts playing with my clit. He cradles my thigh in the crook of his arm, spreading me wide for him and allowing me to focus completely on the changes occurring in my body. 

“God… uuhhnnff… sooo good! I can… UUHHHNN… feel your pussy contracting oooooohhh!” he groans, his hot breath right in my ear. I can feel the tension of his muscles as he tries to restrain himself once more, but though I know it might be best for the baby, I don’t want him to.

As I feel my baby’s head begin to mash into my cervix once more, trying to force its way through, I grit my teeth, grunting, as my hips rock, spontaneous pushing taking over, “uuuuuhhhn UUHHNN HHHRRRNNNG… oooohhh! The pressure! Sooo much pressure! Huh uh huh…” I lean against my elbow, my head lolling to the side as I whimper and grunt, not realizing I’ve started bouncing on his cock.

“Oooohhh! OH fuuuu FUUUUCK!” he groans himself, trying not to push too far in, but his efforts to keep his angle shallow mean that I ram his cock against my gspot over and over again with every bouncing, pushing motion. I feel his hot breath prickle my skin, his beard brushing my shoulder, as he rests his chin in the crook of my neck so he can watch my tits and belly as I ride him.

“So gooood, fuuuuuck! Ahh-ha-ha ha hooo-hooo hoooooo!” I breathe, tucking my chin forward to gaze down myself. At the sight of his athletic arms and legs entwined within mine, my hard pregnant belly contracting, breasts bouncing and swaying with every movement, my pussy clenches with pleasure once more, and I feel myself growing even slicker inside. My skin feels like it’s on fire, my nipples and clit swollen, hard, and sensitive, and my sounds are becoming more animalistic.

“Oh, baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous… FUCK!” he cries, his voice breaking off as I push hard, and his cock thrusts harder and deeper than it had before, his thickness opening me incredibly at this angle. I yip with pleasure, my cries high-pitch squeals of pleasure intertwined with pain now, as I feel stretched wider from both ends of my birth canal. “That’s right, push for me, beautiful!” he coaches, his own voice raw with lust. “Grind that pussy hard on my cock! Feel your baby coming down, filling you up!” he growls roughly in my ear, and I feel a wave of feral lust rage through me as I slam down harder with ever push, over and over, grunting and whimpering.

“Pressure, PREEESSSUUUURE!” I wail as my body clamps down harder than ever before, my belly scarlet, muscles taut, as I feel the baby’s head surge suddenly through my cervix, the lip finally releasing with our lovemaking. My abdomen is a perfectly rock-hard orb, voice reduced to a straining growl. I bear down with everything I have as my lover snarls with lust, his hips thrusting sharply, pounding just inside my opening. He laps at my neck, licking and nibbling, as we rut together while I push, consumed with animal hunger for one another.

“Come on, Mama! Push for me! Push hard for me! RRRNNNNN! Fuck, your laboring pussy feels so incredible!” he groans, beginning to pant harder along with me as he can feel the tension in the walls of my pussy changing, getting close… whether to cumming, or the baby descending all the way into my canal, I wasn’t sure. “Oh, you’re so close, so close, I can feeeeeel it!” he growls in me ear bestially. “Bring that baby down for me, Mama! Push my cock out! Bring it down, bring it down!” he roars, biting suddenly into my neck as I rock and struggle on the thickening girth of his cock, getting closer to cumming himself.

“It’s coming! The baby’s coming!” I cry, as I feel my internal muscles surge. A desperate cry escapes me as his teeth latch into the muscles at the cradle of my shoulder, and I feel a blinding flash of electricity behind my eyes. “Oooh oh oh oohhhhh!” I cry in staccato rhythm, as the pulverizing force of my vaginal walls expel him just as he’s starting to cum.

His rigid cock bursts out of my muscular passage, shooting cum out across the base of my belly, releasing my neck as he wails into the encroaching dusk, rutting his length through my drenched pussy lips, rubbing my clit from behind as his hips jackhammer, orgasming hard. His seed arcs forcefully across my skin, shooting out, splattering my underbelly, the blanket, spattering into the nearby grass. His arms tighten around me, clutching my laboring belly, holding me close, thrusting against the base of my belly over and over, as I keep pushing and straining, the baby filling me quickly now.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” he cries, as my body rolls and grinds in rhythm, as I too start to cum in surges.

“It’s so big! SOOO BIIIIG!” I bleat, voice high-pitched, contraction peaking, as I feel a massive stretching sensation, suddenly fuller than I’ve ever been in my life. I start to giggle and whimper hysterically, as wave after wave of pleasure courses through my pussy, suffusing my whole being, my body feeling like a glowing ball of sacred energy, as I roll my hips and shoulders, riding the sensation as my baby comes down farther, words unintelligible. “Mmmmmm AH! HAH! UUUUHHNN! Hee hee hee heeee hooooo! Gaaah gaaahhh!”

I have no idea how long I am rolling and writhing in this ecstatic state, but as my awareness returns, I find him kissing and caressing me all over, my pussy, my belly, my tits, fingers eager and searching, seeking to stimulate, relax, enhance my orgasm. His mouth is hot, wet and eager over my skin, roaming from my ear, down my neck, cheek, back, shoulder, as I start to come down a little from the high, relaxing into his arms, panting breathlessly. He helps lower my leg, turning me slightly to check me, resting my head in the crook of his arm. 

“Is it over? Is the baby here?” I murmur, delirious, face, breasts, and belly flushed with exertion. My belly is soft again, but I notice it seems smaller, shifted into a less protruding oblong shape, my whole body tingling, but without pain.

“No, darling, not yet,” he chuckles, fingers gently exploring below. The sensation is delicate and delicious, after the intensity of how hard he made me moments ago, and I begin to gasp and giggle again.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?” he asks, beaming down at me, his forefingers circling my clit and the skin around my opening, gently massaging and stimulating.

“Fucking… incredible…” I gasp, beginning to rock my hips softly again. He turns my head up gently to face him, kissing me thoroughly, deeply, penetrating my mouth like he was fucking me, as I can feel another contraction begin. I shift my body and roll towards him arching, my pussy into his touch, moaning into his mouth as he cradles me I his arms, feeling my baby descend lower. The feeling of stretching becomes more intense, and though I have trouble opening my eyes, I feel my eyebrows ride up on my forehead as the orgasmic feelings shift again, softer, rounder-edged, if there is such a thing. My gasps are short, almost sounding like I’m crying, but from pleasure, despite the burning sensation. “Hah! Ah Ah! Eeeee! EEEEEE! Uhnn! Hee hee EEEEEE!” I gasp, my lips still brushing his, our faces so close, our breaths intermingling, as I feel his fingers circle my opening.

“You’re just starting to crown, my darling!” he murmurs, nuzzling my cheek and ear with his nose.

“What… what…?” I try to ask, finding words hard as I splay my legs wide across his hips and the blanket. I feel his cock, now softer, still gently pressing against the cleft of my ass, as I glide my body against his. “…what do you mean starting…?” I gasp, but even as I ask, I feel the fullness deepen even more as the head presses farther through my canal, the hardness of the skull mashing and compressing my gspot as I feel my lips forced wider. “Hoooo-OOOOOO-OOOOO!” I croon, my voice waivering, as I roll my belly back and forth with the surge.

“I’m sure it feels intense being stretched so deeply inside, darling,” he whispers in my ear, causing me to moan with desire despite myself, “but so far, your lips are just starting to open. Do you want to reach your hand down and feel?” he asks, moving his hands out of the way so I can reach down. I intertwine the fingers of my hand supporting me with his, gripping him for comfort, as I slide my hand down, fingers stroking through my thick, damp curls, before I gingerly explore my opening. I feel my lips beginning to gap, but no head peaking through yet. I massage my palm over my whole vulva, enjoying the feel of my slick lips against my hand, every nerve alive and tingling, though the burning wasn’t bad so far.

“It’s bulging… haaahhh… haaa… a little,” I say with wonder, feeling the whole area of my groin grow slightly firmer and distended.

“Yes, darling… That’s the baby’s head in your canal pushing your muscles outward, getting very close.” He supports the base of my belly, gently rubbing in circles, as I slip my fingers inside, exploring further.

“Oooooohhh hooooo…” I moan in a daze. “I can feel my baby! I can feel their head!”

His fingers, interlinked with mine, tighten in a comforting squeeze. “Yes, won’t be long now, sweetheart. Probably just a few more contractions.” He kisses my ear again, stroking his free hand up to the top of my belly, then slowly, firmly back down the curve of it. “More of the baby is definitely in your canal. Your belly has gone down a bit.”

“It’s just… right there!” I gasp quickly, as the contraction suddenly amplifies in intensity. “OooooOOOHHHHH God! NNGGG! SO STRO-O-ONNNNGG!” I groan loudly, doubling over in his arms suddenly, curling around my belly as the wind is knocked out of me with the intensity of the surge. The breath is rung out of my lungs as my uterus tightens like a vice, and I feel my baby’s head grind farther down. I can barely draw air back in, my panting shallow and raspy, reverberating as my body begins to shake with adrenalin on top of all the oxytocin from my intense orgasms. “Uh-hn-uhn-uhn-uhhh-ooh-ooooohhh-woooahh OOOOOOHHHH! SO FUUUULL! BUUURNING!” I wheeze, trying to rub my clit, trying to transform the pain back into pleasure. He slides his hand down lower, cupping my pussy, groaning in my ear.

“They’re coming down fast now, Mama! You’re bulging so quickly!” he says, gliding his fingers around the inside of my lips, stretching my opening gently. “Goooood girl!”

“Uh uh uh uh uhn nnn mmmmm… ah ah aaaAAAAAAHHHH!” I pant rapidly, as I feel my lips quickly spreading, moving from teardrop shape, growing perfectly round out as my swollen pussy lips expand outwards. He supports the head gently, even as I feel the weight of the body pressing into the top of my cervix now. “Ahh-ahhh-ahh-ooohhh! Sooo much stretching! Hee eee heee heee NNG NG uh! Uh! Uh!”

The contraction eases slightly, and I feel the baby creep back inside. “Why’s… it g-going b-b-baaack in?” I gasp. “Baby, you’re going the wrong way!” Still, I feel a minor respite as the pressure lightens briefly, giving my overtaxed opening a rest.

“Babies do that,” he says comfortingly. “There’s a lot of movement and pressure, then it goes back in. It’s your body’s way of giving your lips time to stretch. I’m sure it won’t be long now, though. The head’s just got to get round the bend of your pelvic opening, then gravity will pull more of the body down with it.”

“Okay… okay…” I say, closing my eyes and resting for a moment, still lying back against him, much as we had been when he was still inside me. He gently runs his fingers through my hair, soothing me, humming softly to me, a strong, calming force.

My eyes shoot open, back arching away from him, as another compression deep inside pushes the baby lower. “Another… okay… noooow!” I mutter, scrunching my face up, the full feeling expanding even more, almost too intense now. “Ooooooohhh oooohhh! DAAAHHH! OOOOHHH!”

“Just little pushes now, Mama, go slow! Let yourself stretch,” he croons, shifting his position so he’s squatting behind me, supporting my upper body as he kneels back on his heels. “Ah huh ah huh ahhh huuuhhh!” I huff. “I can’t! I can’t stop…UUUH-UH-UUHNNNNGGG!” I wail, a big, long push overtaking me. I squeal as I feel my pussy suddenly stretch to the limit, my lips pulled tight and thin around the baby’s head. “Eeee eeee EEEEE aaaahhhh!” Just as the baby’s head is at the widest point, feeling like my pussy is about to split wide open around it, the contraction suddenly disappears, and I’m left lying there, my pussy wedged open painfully by the baby’s head. “My back! My back!” I whimper, the weight of the baby shifted drastically in my canal, stinging, radiating pain up my spine and down my hips where the baby is wedged inside against the bones of my pelvis, trying to round the bend.

“Do you need to change positions, sweetheart?” he asks, applying pressure to my lower back, even as recline, still mostly sideways.

“Th-that… m-might… beeee a gooood idea…” I stutter, shivering. I roll first one way, realizing that’s even more uncomfortable, squealing in pain, panting even harder, then the other, awkwardly on hands and knees. 

“Can you scoot over this way, hun?” he asks, trying to assist.

“I can’t move! I can’t move!” I wail, beginning to panic a little as the change in position sends me into another intense contraction. My stomach muscles cause me to double over once more, gasping and squealing, as my back arches, and I grab handfuls of the blanket, my whole body clenching. I’m afraid for a moment that I might be sick again with the intensity.

He leans forward and lifts me with his strong arms, pulling me up towards him, helping shift my knees so I’m kneeling in front of him, face to face, my arms wrapped around his neck, so he can reach between my legs more easily. “You got another surge starting?” he asks, and I nod quickly, head lolling forward as my shoulders hunch and my body goes in overdrive again.

His fingers gently press and explore, examining strained skin of my opening, and I wince and squeak, feeling my pussy on the verge of ripping. Panic truly begins to grip me, now, because I don’t want to tear, especially all the way out here, and risk blood loss.

“Sh… shhh shhhhh…” he murmurs calmly against my cheek. “It’s okay… I’ve got you, you’re safe!” he coos, and I feel some of the tension in my shoulders release. His hands glide down to the massively straining bulge of my pussy, my opening so tight that the whole protrusion bobs when I push, but the baby can’t move any farther through because I haven’t stretched enough yet. Both of his warm, comforting hands cradle my groin, and I feel him gently push up a fractional amount, releasing the weight and pressure, supporting the baby’s head so it’s not threatening to tear me.

“It’s not going to go back in, is it? I… I caaaan’t…” I whimper, not sure what I’m even trying to say. My energy is still all over the place, and I am very quickly feeling overwhelmed.

“Focus, Mama, just focus, okay? I’ve got baby supported so they can’t come out too fast, okay? I’m going to need you to try to relax and try not to push so we can let your tissues stretch. Does that sound like a good idea?” I nod, bracing my forehead against his, my hair disheveled, long wavy strands falling out of my ponytail. “Let’s help you relax a little, okay?”

Just as I begin to bear down again despite his directions, I feel him lift my face towards his, his warm lips pressing firmly against mine, his tongue sliding into mine for a long, slow, lingering kiss. At first, I pull away slightly, too many sensations warring in my body at the same time, but then I feel my muscles begin to soften again and I go with it, leaning into him, kissing back deeply, my forearms braced around his shoulders for support. His warm hands feel so good despite the tension below, and I sense a little leakage out around the baby’s head, more amniotic fluid escaping, as I open more deeply inside, feeling the weight of the body filling my canal even more. I grunt into his kisses, our breaths intertwining yet again, his own breath coming in huffs as well, as I feel the soft tip of his cock inadvertently rub against the base of my belly.

I revel in the feeling of his tongue in my mouth, hands supporting my overstretched pussy, and that glow of euphoria begins to return, as I rock, squatting on my haunches, bouncing gently as a warm sensation spreads through my groin and radiates throughout my belly and legs. “Ooof… Ooooohhh!” I groan softly into his mouth, as I shift my hips back, belly forward, so that the weight of my baby is completely crushing my gspot. I feel as if I’m glowing, radiant energy suffusing my muscles, and without pushing, my body begins to open up. More fluids spill out into his hands as my pussy lips stretch, and I rock a little more urgently. “Ooooooohhhh… I have to push! I have to push!” I whimper, but he presses his hands up more firmly, holding the baby’s head in place, forcing me to experience the intense sensations and stretch more.

“I have to! I have to!” I cry, bearing down spontaneously as I start to come hard, golden light blinding me behind my eyes, as a deep, primal roar escapes me. As I climax, my internal muscles spasm hard, forcing the baby’s head to pop out in a sudden gush of fluids, despite my lover’s pressure. 

“Oh, fuck! You did it, darling, you did it! The head’s out!” he cries, unable to contain himself. “Do you want to feel the head?”

He takes my hand an helps me reach down between my legs, as I gasp and pant in shock, still riding the wave of hormones, adrenalin, and pleasure. “Oh, Baby!” I croon. “You’re almost here! I’m so excited to meet you!” Despite everything, happy tears begin to flow down my cheeks, and I sob blissfully. He kisses my tears away, softly holding his hand over mine as I stroke the baby’s head. I feel so incredibly safe with him, so close, that I can’t believe I’ve only known him for a couple of hours.

“Do you still have a contraction? You can push some more, if you need to,” he says, kissing me softly on the lips again. 

“Hooooo hooooo…” I huff, but the contraction seems to have released. I marvel at the size of my baby’s head between my legs. No wonder it was such a struggle as it came down! I shift forward, leaning my head on his shoulder, kneeling down to give my feet a break, as I try to recover between contractions. He wipes his hands on the blanket, then wraps his arms around me and just holds me, humming softly to both of us, as he strokes my hair and back tenderly.

After a few moments of peacefulness, I feel another intense surge beginning, and say quickly, “Okay, here it comes!” He gently supports the baby’s head as I look down, struggling to push, and as the baby slips lower, I feel it begin to turn in my canal, getting ready to round the final bend. “OH, FUCK! IT’S MOVING!” I cry ecstatically, pushing urgently as the baby massages me so deeply inside. Another climax rolls through me, and I lean against him, shaking uncontrollably, sobbing and laughing at the same time, as I reach new euphoric highs while I try to birth the shoulders. Over and over again I push, as he soothes, encourages, and kisses me, the absolute perfect birth coach. As the contraction finally ends, I’m a spent, panting, shaking mess in his arms, but the baby is still stuck. He sits back, and lets me lean into him to take more weight off of my knees.

“Huh uh huhhnnn… I c-can’t seem to m-mooove it farther down. I think the shoulders might be stuck,” I say nervously, a little worried.

“We just need to change your position, sweetheart. Sometimes babies slip out as soon as you change the angle of your body. Do you want to try hands and knees? Or maybe stand?” His voice is always soothing and matter-of-fact, never panicked, as I turn away from him, going down onto all fours, backing towards him so he can still support the baby, but still no movement.

After another brief rest period as I sway on my hands and knees while he massages my hips and lower back, he says, “Okay, darling, I think we need to get you up and moving, okay? Gravity is our friend, and we’ll have that baby in your arms in no time!”

I don’t want to, but I do as he directs, groaning in pain as I feel the full weight of the baby in my groin as he helps me all the way up onto two feet. “UUUHHHNNNN! Fuuuck this is a big baby!” I groan, my hips starting to dip a little, my body wanting to squat again, or lie down.

“Nope,” he says firmly, pulling me back upright. “No squatting yet, darling. We need to get a shoulder loose first, okay? I know this sucks but believe me, it will be faster!”

As he walks me gingerly back and forth around the picnic table, supporting my waist as I hold the baby’s head between my legs, I ask, between grunts of pain and pushing, “W-Whyyyy do you know … OOOOHHHH… so much… uhn… about birthing baaaaa...bies?” I freeze in my tracks, legs unable to move, as I give a deep hard push, rooted in place as I lean against his muscular, hairy chest.

“Uhhmm…” he said, suddenly shy and awkward. “I… uh… I watch a lot of birth videos.” His voice trails off at the end. I can’t see his face, but he sounds embarrassed.

“HUUUHHHNNN! OOOOHHH FUUUCK!” I wail, as I feel the baby slide abruptly lower, afraid I might drop them, but realize the shoulders are now stuck in my opening, stretching me even wider than before, as my pussy grips the baby’s body firmly and doesn’t seem to want to let go.

“Let’s try to go just a few more steps, Mama… you can do it!” 

“I… NNNNGGGG! I can’t! It’s too big! I caaaan’t push it OOOOOOUUUUT!” Despite myself, I did what he told me, stolidly lifting one foot and swinging my hip to lurch forward, the head and shoulders hanging out of me, looking like I’m trying to play leapfrog, my waddle so pronounced.

Somehow, he manages to guide me all the way over to the picnic table and sits down in front of me. “I want you to climb over my lap and straddle my thighs,” he directs, hands stroking my low belly as I hold my baby in place between my legs.

“I CAAA-AAAAN’T! Are you fuu-uuuucking… NNNNGGGG!… kiiidding m-meeEEEEE!” My hips dip again as the urge gets too strong, but he takes his big hands and firmly manhandles me the last two steps until I am sitting, facing him, using his lap like a chair. My hands are still stroking my baby’s head and the taut, burning lips of my pussy as he reaches around me, applying pressure to my hips and lower back to relieve some of the pain.

“Good girl, you can do it!” he encourages, as he leans forward and rests his head against mine, as we both look down between our legs where my hands disappear below the still pronounced mound of my belly between us. I pant in a ragged, panicked frenzy, getting exhausted and frustrated despite how much we’d enjoyed each other’s bodies. I am ready to be done with all this, and be home, in a warm bed, breastfeeding my baby. In my delirium, I surprise myself by picturing this gorgeous stranger bringing me breakfast in bed and doting on me and my baby, but try to shake off the fantasy as I focus on pushing for just a few more seconds, but I had lose the surge and have no energy to keep pushing without it.

He cradles me towards him, running his hands in firm circles over my hips and lower back, as I fall into a semi-sleep state, leaning into him. After what seems like only seconds, another surge grinds through me, and I curl forward, pressing my face into his shoulder, as I struggle to push. He spreads his legs wider, my own nearly in splits now, straddling the hard muscles of his legs, as he supports my back, giving me space to rock my hips if I needed to. “You’re doing so well, darling! Almost done now,” he coos, kissing my forehead. “I want you to make long, low sounds for me, okay, like this, ‘Uhhnnnnn mmmmmmm ooooooooohhh!’” he coaches, and I can feel the reverberation of his deep sounds through our physical and emotional connection in every fiber of my body.

“I’m sorry it hurt so much to make you walk and move you here, but this position allows you to use me as your own birthing chair, okay? Straddling me helps take the weight off of your legs and pelvis, so we can help you push the baby out easier.” I nod, whimpering softly, feeling like I’m on the verge of tears as I moan as he instructs, voice wavering with every syllable. “I’d like to try some nipple stimulation, if that’s okay with you?” He asks, murmuring into my ear. I can tell my predicament and sounds are turning him on again, because I feel the swollen head of his cock thud against the base of my belly as his erection strains between us, pre-cum drizzling the underside of my swell again. Every time he breathes, I felt it prod and strain against me, as he tries to keep from going feral and rutting against my belly like a beast.

“YEEESSS! RRRNNNG! PLEASE! IT H-HU-UUUURTS SO huh huuhnnn BAAAAD!” I bleat, my control breaking as impatience sets in, careful vocalizing replaced with grunting, whimpering pushing once more.

With one strong hand, he supports the small of my back, his hand roving over my hips, occasionally cupping and squeezing my tense ass cheeks. With the other, he bends towards me over my belly tugging at my nipples with his fingers, trying to assess which breast needs more relief first. At that pulling sensation, I let out a guttural moan of pleasure entwined with pain, ragged, and raw, before yipping with surprise and pleasure as his lips clamp around one of my hard nipples again, swirling his tongue over the sensitive areola and tender flesh. I arch my back and he pulls me against him, rocking his hips ever so slowly as he rubs the tip of his cock in the groove between my belly and groin.

As he suckles eagerly, still trying to watch my eyes for response as my hot, sweet milk fills his mouth to overflowing. I feel a powerful shock straight to my core, and sure enough, I feel my tissues stretching and becoming more pliant below. “OOOOOhhh! Haaaarder! Fuck that feeeels so GOOOOD!” I groan, as I rub my swell against his abs and eager cock, my belly so hard I feel like I’m gonna burst. He switches to suckling my other breast to try to even the pressure between them. 

I suck in a deep breath, my hips bucking of their own accord as I feel my pussy wetten with pleasure, a warm, flushed feeling soothing my overstretched, straining pussy, before crying out as I begin to spontaneously begin to push once more, bearing down urgently, “Yeeeessss! HHUUUUHHNNNN! Huh huh ooh HOOOO UUUUUHHNNN!” I reach my hands down between my legs, brushing my lover’s cock as I explore my opening, stroking my clit in rhythm with his suckling, pushing forcefully. I feel the baby turn more fully, finally sliding into the proper position for the final surge, one shoulder starting to slip through. “OOohhhh! It’s coming! HOOOO! NNNNGGG!” Between the sensation of my massive baby finally, ever so slowly, easing out of my tight pussy, and my newfound lover suckling me into bliss, a wave of pleasure rolls over me as I finally feel a gush of fluids, and the baby falls out into my hands.

My lover releases my nipple, laughing along with me, helping me to pull the baby up to my chest, beaming proudly, lovingly caressing my hips and lower back. “You did it, gorgeous! You did it!”

“My baby!” I whimper in a daze. “My baby’s here! Did you see that? I just… we just… I never knew giving birth could feel so good!” I lean my forehead against his, weeping and giggling deliriously at the same time, as we both just gaze down at him in silence for a short while, mesmerized by the newborn’s strong cries.

“And…it’s a girl!” I say, finally looking briefly between the her legs. Joyful tears roll down my cheeks, as I angle the breast my lover had most recently been suckling down, offering my dribbling nipple to my baby, which she latches onto greedily. I gasp at the unusual sensation, my hungry baby’s gums so much sharper than my lover’s lips, but still feel waves of bliss wash over me again and again, completely content. I tilt my head up, giving him a soft, lingering kiss, before laying my head onto his shoulder, exhaustedly happy, still sitting astride his lap.

After a few moments, he gently strokes my hair and nuzzles my ear, asking, “How are you feeling? Any sign of the contractions returning to push out the placenta?”

“I’ve had little twinges, but nothing strong yet,” I say sleepily, not wanting to move.

“Do you want to deliver the placenta here, then go to the hospital, or see if we can try to make it there?”

I sigh. “Probably should try to go to the hospital so they can cut the cord appropriately, and all that. I do have the clamps and scissors I mentioned in my go kit, but I’d rather be safe. I guess that means I need to get up, huh?”

“Sadly, I guess so,” he replies, kissing my forehead.

He guides me off his lap, and helping to ease me down to sit on the picnic table while he clears up everything quickly. As I sit with my knees wide to give my sore pussy more space, my baby done eating, asleep now atop my the slightly shrunken mound of my belly, he tosses it all into the trunk, out of sight, putting on his rumpled and stained clothes, before helping me put my dress back on and guiding me into the front seat.

As we drive, I feel as if I’m in a trance, not quite aware of my surroundings, but so grateful this beautiful man had come into my life today. Before long, I feel a surge returning, waking me from my dozing state. “Mmmmm… I’m starting to get another contraction. Probably won’t be long for the placenta. Are we close?”

“Yeah, I’m just pulling into the parking lot. I called ahead while you were napping, so they’ll have someone waiting there for us.” 

“Hoooo… good!” I pant, waving my knees restlessly as I feel the contraction growing. “I definitely… hooo… don’t want to push the placenta…uuuhhnn… out in the… c-cAAAARR!” As the surge crests, I feel something shift in my belly, a hard mass entering the top of my canal. “Ahh… ahh… ahhh…” I pant, feeling myself stretching inside again.

“Are you okay? What’s going on? What are you feeling?” he asks frantically, looking at me in concern as I shift my hips forward in the seat, spreading my thighs as wide as I can, as he pulls under the canopy to the emergency room.

I’m vaguely aware of him stopping and turning off the car, reaching a hand down to rub my cramping belly. “It’s… I… hooo hooo… I diiidn’t think the… uuhhnn UUHHHNN… placenta would feel so BIIIIG!” I groan, the last coming out in a surprised cry as I feel something large descending quickly through my canal, feeling a familiar burning sensation radiating through my pussy.

He runs around to my side of the car, opening the passenger door and crouching down in front of me so he can fully see what’s going on. He gently massages my belly, prodding and pressing around gingerly, feeling the base, before he reaches down between my legs. “Oh, shit!” he says quietly, as his hand cups my vulva, then tentatively presses two fingers in, moving my daughter’s umbilical cord to the side to check me. They don’t make it in far, before he murmurs, his voice in awe, “There’s another baby. You have another baby right behind your opening.”

“Noooo!” I say, frantically, even as I feel the second baby slip lower, a bulge growing once more between my legs, as my back arches, my body pushing spontaneously. “NoooOOOOO! I’m…UUUHHNNN… just haaaaving NNNNGGNGNG…OOOONNNE BAAAABY!” I wail, feeling my lips beginning to burn intensely.

“It’s okay, Mama. I’ve got you! I’m right here!” he says, applying gentle counter-pressure to keep me from crowning too quickly and tearing. His voice is calm, and as before, helps soothe me. “Let’s bring this leg out of the car, okay, to make room,” he says, squatting between me and the open door. He puts my right foot on his shoulder, supporting me with his strong body, as he helps me spread my legs wider apart.

“Hooo hoo hoooo UUUUHHHNNN!” I huff, grunting as I give another strong push, my back arching, pushing into my lover’s hand. I hear more commotion in the distance, but I pay no mind, just relax and follow his instructions.

“Good giiirl!” he says soothingly, “You’re doing so weeeell… Just a little more… a little more!” I feel my lips stretch incredibly tight, burning intensely, as they are forced open by my second baby.

“AH AH AH AH huh huh uhnn UGH UGH UGH!” I gasp, giving small pushes, trying to ease the baby out.

I hear other voices around us shouting directions and lots of commotion, but all I understand is his voice, “You’re fully crowning, darling! Oohhh… goood girl! Here are the eyebrows, the nose!” he says, as he fully supports the head, while I still clutch my first baby, who has begun to whimper and coo, at my breast. In the midst of pushing, I reach down and free a breast from the top of my dress, putting my firm, leaking nipple into the baby’s mouth, gasping as I feel the little gums latch on and begin sucking greedily again. I moan briefly, the sensation strangely pleasurable once more, as I feel a sudden release of pressure, hearing a splash.

“The head! We have the head! You’re almost there, Mama, doing so well!” he says, gently kneading the inside of my trembling right leg, helping ease my cramping leg. I feel the baby rotate much more quickly in my opening, my daughter having made the way much easier after the first time, as he says happily, “The shoulders, here come the shoulders! Just one more push and your baby will be here!”

I give one long grunting, wailing push, and my second baby slides out easily into my lover’s arms. “It’s a girl! It’s another girl!!!” he cries, beginning to cry, as I do, bringing my second baby up to my other breast, laughing as she latched on greedily as well, causing me to whimper. He eases my leg down and leans up to kiss me deeply, then, resting his forehead against mine, murmurs, “You did it, sweetheart! I’m so proud of you!”

Next all I know is that there way a commotion of movement, and he steps aside to let a couple of health professionals begin examining me, checking the babies, quickly clamping and cutting the cords, before I give one last big push and delivered the large placenta, which has been home to my baby girls for 41 weeks.

***

I’m finally in a room, drifting in and out of sleep, my newborn twins in my arms, as a nurse begins asking my friend some questions to help fill out the admission paperwork and birth certificates.

“You’re the father, correct?” she asks. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, no… I’m not the father… I’m… um… her birth partner,” he says, embarrassed. “But my name is Chris, Chris Ifans.” 

I open my eyes blearily, laughing with happy exhaustion, and say, “Nice to meet you, Chris!”

The nurse looks with confusion between us, glancing at his hand holding mine, noticing how comfortable we are with each other. “Um… and the mother’s name?” she asks, still directing the question to Chris. 

He lets out a bemused chuckle, and asks me, “So… what _IS_ your name, love?”

“Kat Hemmings,” I giggle, as he leans down and gives me another kiss on the lips. 

“So, what are we gonna do on our second date?” he murmurs warmly into my ear.

I laugh abruptly so hard it hurts my pussy, whimpering and gasping as I try to control my mirth. “I don’t know… maybe… stay in and watch… a movie?”

A beautiful smile spreads across his face. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
